combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AraedonMelias/My Thursday Thrashing
Three matches, two that I had to quit out of for various reasons. Long story short, I got thrashed today. First game started out pretty well. I had entered the Bravo server and saw a snipers only game in Kill Creek. Pretty standard so I throw my M39 in the primary slot and my M107 in the backpack. I jump into the game and things are going pretty well. I’m doing better than 1.0 KDR at first. Pretty darn good for me because I’m not a good sniper. Not terrible, but not good. Then some LT on my team decides that he wants my M39 and stabs me in the back because friendly fire is on. He proceeds to take my gun and play. I thought that it was strange but I keep playing. Get a few more kills and drop under 1.0. Then I guess he got killed and needed my gun again. So he stabs me in the head as I’m lining up a shot at the boxcar. I respawn and shoot him. He respawns and I shoot him again as he goes to knife me. I decide to quit the game then. I figure I should not be concerned with my KDR as much as my Exp. Second match is another Kill Creek match. Anything goes except grenades this time. I get whipped by someone using a M16A3 Elite. He was good. I could see he was tap firing and man was he accurate with that ACOG. I should have asked to friend him. This game I got so beaten up it wasn’t even funny. I think I might have been under 0.5 KDR. Our team won the match but barely. I was trying to keep that guy engaged as much as possible and off the team. I did a lot of dancing and getting his attention. Their team probably would have won if I hadn’t kept him so distracted but it was still a close match. Third match was great! I played a Ghost Town VIP Elimination match and there was only one other player to start. A captain with around a 1.7 KDR was going easy on me I think. He was using Raven and dropped some turrets and used lots of mines. We were pretty even for a while until another Captain joined. I still managed to hold my own but barely. The game progressed and more people joined. I ended up getting a multi at one point through luck or some divine intervention but I had to leave for work. I ended up having to quit that game so I could get to work on time. We were only about half way to the 180 points but I was doing so well that I really wished I could have called in sick. Company policy requires a letter from the doctor to approve sick leave now. I guess too many people abused sick leave before I joined. Anyway, I wanted to thank those two captains. I really learned a lot by playing against them and having them school me the way they did. I felt like I was learning to be a better player. Thank you, whoever you two were. Category:Blog posts